


A New Era Begins

by Cyber_Rad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, FGoD, Fate is trying their best nsjksow, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, but they fail anyway-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: Creation and Destruction, both sides of the same coin. Many multiverses have them be at odds with each other.. but what if they actually got along? In a World where only one world exists to follow the laws of end and beginning, the creator and destroyer works together to make a world worth living in.But Fate left out a key part of Error’s role in this.. they never told him that he was a destroyer
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, HorrorLust, Kustard, Nightmare/Cross, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A New Era Begins

At the beginning of the world, there existed only the void. Everything and nothing existed at the same time, and beings of absolute power was formed. Chaos, the first and undoubtably most powerful of the deities formed, faced down on the world itself. It wanted to create something in this empty space, for while it contained everything, it still had nothing. Gazing into the void of black, it raised a hand, a meaningless blob of energy for now, and formed the anti void. A blank white space where Chaos shoved the nothingness of the void into. Unbeknownst to be great god, it had created a rift between their dimensions, the void and anti void now has a space in between for worlds to be created and formed. In a distant timeline, perhaps that's what a certain creator was born to do, but here, Chaos as powerful as it is, was young and newly born, and couldn't fathom the thought of so many worlds in one spot. So to prevent it from ever happening, Chaos narrowed the rift, filling it with planets and stars to occupy the space, making the galaxies as large as possible. No life existed on those planets and stars, as most of Chaos' powers were focused on one point, a space in the galaxy that would one day be known as Earth.

Chaos spent eons creating the perfect galaxy for the one planet they wanted to keep, but they also understood the importance of life and death, of creation and destruction. The planet cannot live forever, as all things must perish, hence Chaos focused on making the planet stuck in an endless cycle of reincarnation. When the time came for its end, the planet will be destroyed, before a new one and yet being the same will be recreated. With the new planet made, Chaos spent its days, its years watching their new pets. The inhabitants of the planet were fun to watch and evolve, and many a times during the galactic years that passed, they did the dirty work of destroying the planet and recreating it with new life and animals. Sometimes it was a planet infested with Cats, maybe sometimes it was a planet taken over by sentient plants, Chaos could let out their creativity with the world they have made.

But all beings eventually reaches a feeling of fatigue. _'What is the use of recreating this planet by myself when only I can enjoy it? Is my existence worth no more than being alone?'_ The being thought to itself, closing its 'eyes' before a flash of determination rippled through their form. A world is nothing when you can't find someone to enjoy it with, so why not create someone by itself? Stretching out a hand as large as what life could be, it breathed out a column of silver smoke and thus came into being the second deity, Karma. Fun loving and energetic, but harsh when needed to be, it brought a light into the life Chaos thought as bleak and dull. Karma was everything Chaos wished they could be, instead of tired and lacklustre. But perhaps... Chaos could create more? Perhaps the dullness inside it will dissipate and begone if they continued to create and create? And hence the first rule of deities came to be, but such power was too much for even Chaos to wield. With the creation of the final Deity, Destiny, it breathed its last breath and collapsed back into the void, trapped in a forever slumber.

The loss of Chaos shook the world, for without its magic to support the galaxies, it will collapse within itself and kill off the work Chaos has put in. Karma, the oldest, commanded for the different deities to do their jobs, for they believed one day, Chaos will reawaken and reclaim its rightful place as the ruler of galaxies. With their different magic, Karma, Choice, Love, Destiny and Fate worked together to stitch the universe back together, but the magic once again proved to be too taxing for the deities. Fate, in fear, backs away from their duty before it was fulfilled, and could only watch in shock and terror as the deities who devoted themselves to securing the safety of the universe collapsed much like Chaos and disappear, their wisp of power being absorbed into the planet Chaos adored, before disappearing into the void. Crying out for its fallen brethren, it promised itself to protect the planet with all of their power, and facing towards the empty anti void, it made its decision.

_'I am not powerful enough to protect, but with my power, I can create new protectors'_ Fate thought, setting to work immediately. With the combined powers of their siblings, the world's destruction would not be happening for eons yet, along with the universe, Fate could feel their determination shining through even now. The universe was safe, but Fate itself could do nothing for the beloved planet, hence our Creator and Destroyer was made. A skeleton with pure white bones and wings with a splatter of black on its cheek, with eyelights that changed colours and shapes, filled with creativity and love for life, Ink's soul was created. The other, with black bones and red and yellow fingers, blue streaks of magic running down his cheek which almost looked like tears, with pitch black wings, filled with the need for chaos and destruction, Error's soul was created too. Having taken inspiration from one of Chaos' beloved timeline, where monsters roamed, Fate dropped their souls into the antivoid to form their physical bodies.

The creator is known to wear a brown scarf that faded to a white at the tip, with light brown, nearly beige robes that faded to white on the sleeves, with a golden sash around his waist to contain different colours of paint, and a white shoulder cape coat with rainbow stitching. He is seen with a giant brush that is said to be able to create life itself, and his magnificent white wings were almost blinding in the light,

The destroyer is said to wear a blue robe which faded to a light blue on the sleeves, and dark blue stitching can be seen, as if the clothing was torn before being stitched back together. A dark blue scarf is worn tightly around his neck, facing to a light blue colour at the end. Gold lines decorated the ends of his robes, and an elaborate spider web stitching is seen on his robes below the waist where a golden sash held his clothing together. His pitch black wings seemed to absorb light into itself, and his glitching and stone cold eyes gave him an aura of danger.

Tying a red string around both of their souls, Fate smiled happily. Now they could rest and watch over them from the void, for surely their creation can handle the responsibility themselves?

**_ After uncountable years... _ **

"Error?! How could you destroy this world?! We were created to protect it!"

**"I... I'm so sorry Ink..."**

Wait what. Hold on, maybe we should backtrack before their conflict...


End file.
